magicthegatheringfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Il mistero del Maniero Markov
Il mistero del Maniero Markov (The mystery of Markov Manor) è un articolo della rubrica Magic Story, scritto da James Wyatt e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 30 marzo 2016. Racconta parte della storia di Jace Beleren. Racconto precedente: Sacrificio Prefazione Jace è giunto su Innistrad alla ricerca di Sorin Markov, uno dei tre Planeswalker che hanno imprigionato gli Eldrazi su Zendikar migliaia di anni fa. Nonostante i tragici avvertimenti di Liliana Vess, Jace ha deciso di visitare il Maniero Markov, dimora ancestrale del vampiro Planeswalker. Senza l'aiuto di Liliana e senza altre piste da seguire, si ritrova nello stretto percorso verso l'unico luogo che conosce che potrebbe offrirgli indizi sulla posizione di Sorin. Storia Il Maniero Markov era in rovina, aperto e visibile come un animale sezionato e bloccato su un tavolo. Guglie, saloni, contrafforti e torri erano strappate dalle loro posizioni e apparivano appese con angolazioni bizzarre intorno al centro devastato dell'edificio. Jace si trovava a un'estremità di un lungo ponte inarcato che sporgeva dal lato della montagna. Sotto di lui vi era uno strapiombo che andava a finire nella nebbia. Di fronte, ciò che una volta era il resto del ponte era ora diventato un insieme sparpagliato di pietre appese nel vuoto, che portavano all'entrata del maniero. "Credo che Sorin non si trovi qui", borbottò fra sé e sé. All'improvviso vide un luogo come doveva essere stato un tempo... una struttura maestosa formata da guglie e balaustre decorate in modo intricato, appollaiate come un avvoltoio sul bordo di un promontorio. Rimase senza fiato quando comprese le dimensioni del... non era un maniero, era un castello. Un palazzo. Dopo un attimo, quell'immagine svanì, come un'illusione. Con sguardo accigliato, cercò con la mente altre informazioni su ciò che aveva creato quell'immagine nella sua mente. Nelle vicinanze non c'era nessuno, almeno nessuno con pensieri che lui fosse in grado di individuare. Rafforzò le sue abituali difese mentali e analizzò il castello per come era in quel momento. Era opera di Sorin?, si chiese. Liliana gli aveva detto che non sarebbe stato particolarmente benvenuto in quella dimora ancestrale. In ogni caso, l'ampiezza di quella devastazione lo arrestò. Non era la prima volta in questo suo viaggio che si chiese se avesse dovuto ascoltare gli avvertimenti di Liliana in modo più serio. Meglio andar via, pensò, ma qualcosa lo attirò. Sulle pietre mobili si formarono e si dissiparono delle immagini, indizio che le parti del castello erano state progettate da una mente intelligente, come una promessa di significato dietro a quella incredibile distruzione. Questo è un enigma, pensò, e un enigma desidera essere risolto. La prima difficoltà di questo enigma era trovare il modo per raggiungere il maniero. Un vago percorso di pietre mobili non gli dava una sensazione di sicurezza. Dopo essersi arrampicato sugli edri su Zendikar, la caduta non lo preoccupò come avrebbe fatto una volta. Espanse la mente fino alla pietra più vicina e provò a spingerla. Si mosse appena. Non riuscì a spingerla sufficientemente per simulare il suo intero peso, ma questa prima prova aveva offerto risultati incoraggianti. Espandendo maggiormente il suo potere, cercò di spingere la pietra successiva, che oscillò leggermente. Una terza pietra si rivelò completamente immobile, ma riconobbe che la sua capacità di telecinesi si riduceva con la distanza. Era sicuramente rischioso, ma non aveva mai visto nulla di simile a quel castello prima d'ora, neanche su Zendikar, piano su cui la forza di gravità era ben diversa dal solito. Un enigma desidera essere risolto. Superò il bordo del ponte e mise piede su una pietra che fluttuava in aria. Si abbassò più di quanto si aspettasse e aprì le braccia per ritrovare l'equilibrio. Spostò l'altro piede sulla pietra e abbassò il suo baricentro. D'accordo, pensò. Posso farcela. Mise un piede sulla pietra successiva, poi su un'altra e poi un'altra ancora. Un passo dopo l'altro. Alla fine si ritrovò di nuovo su un solido ponte, con il castello di fronte a lui, intatto e austero, che incombeva su di lui. Ritirò il piede, insicuro se si trattasse di pietra solida o illusione... o visione, qualsiasi cosa fosse. Si accovacciò e analizzò di nuovo l'ambiente intorno a sé, alla ricerca di qualsiasi entità che stesse interferendo con i suoi sensi. Non percepì nulla e quella visione svanì. Passo dopo passo, da una pietra all'altra, arrivò infine al termine della voragine. Mi auguro di non aver bisogno di andarmene di fretta, pensò. Davanti a lui torreggiava un'arcata, sufficientemente alta da contenere sei Jace uno sopra l'altro. Al di sopra e tutto intorno si trovava un ammasso di scheletri, megere, lupi, demoni ed esseri senza nome, con in cima un gigantesco vampiro, probabilmente il Markov da cui prendeva nome il maniero. A ogni lato, rivolti verso di lui, vi erano teschi alti quanto lui e Jace non fu sicuro del fatto che la bianca pietra non fosse in realtà un insieme di ossa. Avanzò verso l'arcata e le pareti di pietra lo avvolsero. ART (Foreboding Ruins di Shadows over Innistrad) I miei passi riecheggiavano nel lungo corridoio, rimbombando sulle alte pareti sopra di me. Mi sta seguendo qualcuno? Mi fermo e cerco di ascoltare i pensieri intorno a me. Il suono continua... non di passi sulla pietra, ma del battito del mio cuore, ogni battito preceduto da uno più leggero. Certo. Vampiri... ovviamente, devono avere qualche magia che li avvisa dell'arrivo di un essere vivente nella loro dimora. Come il suono del campanello della cena. Troppo veloce. Respiri profondi, Jace. Rallenta il tuo cuore. Ho bisogno di una luce. Apro la mano e una sfera blu si accende nel mio palmo, concentrandosi finché non è sufficientemente intensa da illuminare il mio cammino, ma senza rivelare la mia presenza a distanza. Su entrambi i lati del corridoio, sento il fruscio degli affreschi come se un vento li sferzasse, ma non percepisco nulla. Espando la mia mente e spingo di lato un affresco. Dietro trovo solo la parete... un'altra illusione. Come trasportati da un vento inesistente, deboli suoni raggiungono le mie orecchie... risate, conversazioni, forse musica. Ritmi zoppicanti in chiavi discordanti. È possibile che questo luogo non sia abbandonato? È più probabile che io stia udendo gli spiriti dei morti. Questo piano e i suoi fantasmi. Giungo al termine del corridoio e i suoni si interrompono. È come se fossi entrato nel mezzo di una festa e tutti si fossero fermati, voltandosi e osservandomi in silenzio. Ma il mio sguardo viene ricambiato solo dalle fredde pareti di pietra. "Perché sei venuto qui?". Una voce rompe il silenzio. La mia voce... sono stato io a parlare? Le mie labbra sono chiuse e improvvisamente ho la gola secca. Però stavo proprio iniziando a pormi quella domanda... Perché sono venuto qui? Forse perché mi ha detto di non venire? O perché mi ha detto che sarebbe stato pericoloso? Magari perché volevo guardare la morte negli occhi e raccontarlo agli altri? "Perché volevi morire?". Sono sicuro di non aver pronunciato io quelle parole. Ho espanso i miei pensieri ancora una volta, alla ricerca della mente dietro a quelle parole. Ma, ovunque fosse, mi sfuggiva. Non sono l'unico essere vivente entrato recentemente in questo luogo. Intravedo dei ricordi... ma a chi appartengono questi ricordi? Sono i ricordi del castello? Forse quella voce è parte di quei ricordi. Lo vedo in piedi, terrorizzato, con le ginocchia che battono tra loro, qualcosa stretto in mano... un libro... stretto al petto, intento a guardare verso l'alto... non riesco a vedere. C'è qualcosa... lassù. Una porta si inizia ad aprire lassù, proprio dove era caduto lo sguardo di quell'uomo tremante. Accidenti, questo luogo è esasperante! C'è qualcosa che altera la mia percezione, preme nella mia mente, non riesco a individuarlo. Apparentemente, non riesco a fermarlo. Non mi ero accorto della porta e l'ho vista ora perché... qualcuno... o qualcosa... ha desiderato che io la vedessi. Un fantasma? Se uno dei geist di Innistrad vagasse tra le pareti di questo castello, me ne accorgerei? Non sono sicuro di riuscire a individuare la sua mente. Non ho ancora avuto l'occasione di verificarlo. Se ne dovessi vedere uno, devo ricordarmi di provarci. Forse mi sto dirigendo verso una trappola, ma salgo comunque gli scalini e spingo la porta, che si spalanca con uno stridio metallico. ... devo uscire... Le parole si formano spontanee nella mia mente. Non sono i miei pensieri. Non riesco però a individuare alcun segno di intrusione nella mia mente... le mie protezioni sono più forti che mai. Suoni ingannatori? O la mente di un antico vampiro Planeswalker, troppo potente per me da penetrare o bloccare? Forse Liliana aveva ragione. ... per uccidermi... Un frammento di pensiero, un ricordo. Il ricordo di qualcuno. Probabilmente dell'uomo vivente che ho visto all'ingresso... o del suo geist. Sento un formicolio lungo la schiena, completamente irrazionale. Lo ignoro. I battiti del mio cuore riecheggiano in questo stretto passaggio. Splendente sulle pareti di pietra, la mia luce sembra troppo intensa. La rendo più fioca e percepisco l'oscurità che si fa più vicina. "Perché sei venuto qui?". La mia voce è severa, troppo forte. Sì, era proprio la mia voce. Sto parlando a me stesso. Possibilità uno: qualcosa interferisce con la mia memoria. Possibilità due: sto sognando, sono in quello strano stato indefinito in cui la mente vaga da una scena a un'altra senza alcuna transizione razionale. Non mi ricordo come sono giunto qui. Mi trovo in una grande sala, nel profondo del castello, con il vento che soffia forte attraverso i corridoi intorno a me. La pietra stride e imponenti frammenti di architettura turbinano lentamente. Un tempo era una grande volta, con imponenti colonne... ora è un campo fluttuante di detriti. Mani, volti e corpi fuoriescono dalla pietra. Decine e decine, intrappolate, pietrificate e inglobate nella pietra. "Che cosa sta succedendo?", urlò qualcuno. Sobbalzo, attratto dalle ombre, e spingo la mia mente a esplorare alla ricerca della fonte della voce. La singola voce diventa un baccano di molte voci, decine di voci, urla, intrise di dolore e rabbia, uno scorcio di un volto bianco, con occhi brutali... vendetta... Tutto diventa un silenzio di pietra. Mi volto e mi ritrovo faccia a faccia con un vampiro, con fauci spalancate e zanne ben visibili. Salto all'indietro prima che il mio cervello riesca a comunicare al mio corpo che quel vampiro è morto e bloccato nella parete. Una situazione imbarazzante. Sono tutti vampiri. Eredi, immagino, del Markov che ha costruito questo luogo. Sono impressionanti per quanto sono inumani nella loro morte: volti scarni, orbite scavate, zanne sporgenti, lineamenti crudeli... orridi. Uno vicino a me è circondato da una cornice in mogano con una piastra dorata in basso, con l'intera parete ribaltata e la targhetta molto al di sopra della mia testa, troppo in alto per poterla leggere. Brandelli di tela pendono dai lati della cornice. Sollevo la tela, facendo attenzione alle zanne del vampiro e il resto dell'antico ritratto mi restituisce lo sguardo, con quei due occhi rossi di vernice dai colori sbiaditi. Lascio andare la tela... Quel vampiro di pietra ha appena sbattuto le palpebre? Faccio un passo all'indietro e all'improvviso mi ritrovo afferrato da una marea di mani tutto intorno a me. Urlo e lotto contro la presa dei vampiri, ma sono troppo forti. Percepisco la fame nel loro caldo respiro, ma rimangono in attesa... e poi si avvicina il loro signore. Deve essere lui, Edgar Markov, il progenitore di tutti i vampiri di Innistrad... No. Non può accadere, non adesso. Le mani che mi trattengono sono di pietra immobile e fuoriescono dalle pareti e l'avvicinamento del signore è solo un ricordo. Un ricordo dell'uomo morto. Deve essere il suo geist o una qualche eco della sua psiche che si è soffermata in questo luogo. Forse è il geist che si è insinuato nella mia mente e mi sta inculcando questi pensieri. O forse è la mia sensibilità che mi fa cogliere questi pensieri sperduti. O, di nuovo, forse sto davvero sognando. Sto camminando. Non so dove io sia diretto e non ricordo se questa è la via dalla quale sono giunto. Possibilità uno... d'accordo, le ho già prese in considerazione. In questo luogo ci sono così tanti vampiri morti. Liliana aveva ragione... se io fossi arrivato prima, mi avrebbero massacrato. Mi chiedo se sia ciò che è successo all'uomo di cui mi sembra di vivere l'esperienza. In uno stretto corridoio vedo il mio volto sospeso nella pietra, con lineamenti che trasmettono terrore. No, questo è il suo volto, barbuto e dagli occhi vuoti. L'uomo che ho visto all'ingresso. Un singolo umano tra tutti i vampiri. Che cosa stai facendo qui, sciocco? Tra le mani regge un libro. Le sue mani di pietra stringono il libro al petto, con atteggiamento protettivo. Il libro è avvolto da una pelle blu ed è tenuto chiuso da una cinghia di seta di colore rosso e verde. Sembra fuori luogo qui... non solo in questo castello, ma proprio in tutto questo piano. ART (Tamiyo's Journal di Shadows over Innistrad) Un volto bianco, brillante come la luna, si avvicina al mio. I suoi occhi color lavanda risplendono dall'emozione, mentre mi spiega una teoria su di me, su qualcosa che chiama "criptoliti". È lei a sfiorare la mia mente? Cerco di entrare in contatto con la sua mente... lei non c'è, ovviamente. Esploro di nuovo intorno a me, alla ricerca dell'intruso... c'è qualcosa che si cela ai confini della mia coscienza? Di nuovo i suoi ricordi. La scrittura del libro... è un diario... appartiene a lei. Non poteva sapere o comprendere che cosa fosse: uno dei lunantropi di Kamigawa. Un Planeswalker. Servirà un po' più di tempo per decifrare la sua scrittura. Salto al termine del libro, pagine vuote, e torno verso l'inizio finché non trovo le ultime righe... ma queste non sono le attente scritture di Kamigawa. La mano che ha scritto le ultime righe è diversa, probabilmente quella di lui. Jenrik, ha scritto il suo nome quando ha iniziato la sua parte, dopo che lei gli aveva affidato il diario e lo aveva inviato in questo luogo. Verso la sua morte. Mi nascondo in una nicchia nascosta, mentre i suoni del banchetto dei vampiri vagano in ogni parte del castello, con ritmi zoppicanti e risate sonore. Non riesco a uscire. Sanno che io mi trovo qui, ma stanno giocando con me, aggirandosi come gatti intorno alla tana del topo, in attesa che io mi mostri. Tutto questo è fastidioso. Potrei riuscire a imparare qualcosa dai suoi ricordi, ma non ho bisogno di provare la sua paura e il suo miserabile terrore. Il battito del mio cuore non è rallentato ed è invece diventato più sonoro, almeno alle mie orecchie. Che cosa sono venuto a fare qui? "Sei alla ricerca di Sorin", risponde Liliana. La sua voce è troppo forte per questo luogo. "Alla ricerca della morte". "Sono alla ricerca di questo", le dico, mostrando il diario. Ma lei non c'è. Perché mai dovrebbe essere qui? Non va bene. Liliana è dentro di me... appartiene alla mia mente. Qualcuno l'ha presa dalla mia mente e sta usando la sua voce contro di me. Come è possibile? La possibilità due, che io stia sognando, sembra sempre più probabile. Vorrei svegliarmi. "Dovresti andartene", dice Liliana. Dovrei andarmene. Non riesco a uscire. Salgo le scale, ricoperte da uno sfarzoso tappeto rosso, e, tornando da dove sono venuto, apro la porta in cima. Venti ululanti soffiano sopra e intorno a me e tutto si mette a girare. Le mie braccia si muovono in aria e io osservo le nebbiose profondità sottostanti, sicuro di cadere, finché la mia mano non afferra la maniglia della porta e mi permette di ritirarmi su. Questa non è la via dalla quale sono arrivato. Ovviamente. Qualcosa interferisce con i miei ricordi. Ho pensato di ricordare di aver sceso una scalinata verso la sala centrale... forse anche quello era un ricordo di Jenrik. Devo rovistare, determinare quali ricordi appartengono a lui e quali a me, ma temo di non aver tempo a sufficienza. Interessante. Perché mi sembra di aver così fretta, in questo castello apparentemente vuoto? Cerco... non riesco a trovare alcuna mente, ma la sensazione di fretta si fa più intensa. Credo che sia solo uno strano effetto di questo luogo, che varrà la pena di approfondire... in un'altra occasione. Le enormi porte doppie nelle pareti sono tempestate di vampiri e socchiuse. Sono entrato da quella direzione? All'interno c'è un luogo simile a una cappella. Una scultura, simile al rilievo che torreggia sopra l'ingresso del castello, domina un'intera parete. Anche in quest'opera, il signore dei vampiri si trova al di sopra delle altre figure, ma questa volta è più umano e meno... succhiasangue inumano, direi. Intorno a lui vi sono gli altri... alcuni sono scolpiti nella parete, altri emergono a metà, come i vampiri nella grande sala all'esterno, e alcune figure indipendenti, di schiena. Hanno vesti dall'aspetto aristocratico, ma le loro pose tradiscono una sensazione di fame. Una decina di loro sono posizionati in cerchio intorno a un altare, sul quale si trova un angelo legato intento a tirare le corde, mentre il signore ha in mano un pugnale, pronto ad aprire le sue vene. Bere il sangue di un angelo in un qualche tipo di rituale... sembra come una ricetta di qualcosa di spaventoso. Se Edgar Markov è davvero il primo vampiro di Innistrad e se è lui che ha tra le mani il pugnale, mi chiedo se ho davanti a me la nascita della razza dei vampiri su questo piano. La lama squarcia la pelle e un brillante sangue argenteo fuoriesce dal collo dell'angelo. I dodici si avvicinano al banchetto... Edgar per primo, il quale raccoglie il sangue in un calice prima di berlo. Osservo la vita che esce lentamente dall'angelo e la nuova vita che prende forma in coloro che hanno compiuto questo crimine. Pulendosi il mento, uno dei dodici guarda verso di me. Non capisco se mi sta invitando a unirmi al loro cerchio o se ha il desiderio di bere il mio sangue. In qualsiasi caso, esco barcollando dalla stanza, dopo aver dato uno sguardo finale e aver notato che i vampiri sono tornati alle loro pose immobili. Devo andarmene. Non riesco a uscire. I miei passi mi portano in un'altra sala. Mi sembra familiare. "Che cosa ci fai tu qui?". La sento di nuovo. È la voce di Liliana? No, le mie labbra tagliate pungono mentre pronunciano le parole. "Sono venuto per questo", rispondo di nuovo, indicando il libro. "Che cosa c'è di così importante in quel libro?". Non lo so. Apro il libro e inizio a sfogliarlo, alla ricerca di una risposta. ART (Pore Over the Pages di Shadows over Innistrad) Il volto di un angelo ricambia il mio sguardo. Mi sta giudicando per non essere intervenuto per cercare di fermare il rituale dei vampiri? Sciocchezze. Sta componendo un disegno in un libro ed è... un'illusione, una visione o un ricordo che vaga attraverso questo luogo. Un vecchio ricordo. Di fianco al disegno c'è un altro schizzo, che rappresenta una delle strane pietre contorte che ho visto alcune volte da quando mi trovo qui. In quello schizzo c'è una qualità schematica e mi chiedo se sia l'autore di questo libro il responsabile di quelle pietre. Nelle pietre c'è magia, in grado di manipolare il flusso di mana. Riesco a comprendere le parole scritte in quella pagina; sono relative all'angelo, Avacyn. Sono scritte in modo freddo e colto, come a sottolineare l'importanza del loro significato: Sorin l'ha creata. Sorin ha voluto proteggere gli umani di Innistrad, in modo che i vampiri non eccedessero nel nutrirsi del loro sangue. L'incarnazione della purezza e della bontà di Innistrad è stata realizzata da un vampiro Planeswalker per mantenere l'equilibrio tra i potenti predatori e le indifese prede. Angeli, Liliana aveva parlato degli angeli, accennando al fatto che fossero ancor peggio dei lupi mannari che mi avevano attaccato. Ho considerato le sue parole come il solito commento maligno di Liliana. Gli angeli non le sono mai piaciuti. Ma queste parole suggeriscono qualcosa di diverso. "Gli angeli sono impazziti". La mia gola secca gracchia nella sala riecheggiante. Sorin Markov ha creato Avacyn. Avacyn è alla guida degli angeli. Gli angeli si sono scagliati contro la popolazione umana. Qualcuno ha portato la rovina al Maniero Markov. Possibilità uno: Sorin ha scatenato la sua furia, ha distrutto la sua dimora ancestrale e ha scatenato la sua creazione angelica contro il popolo di Innistrad. Possibilità due: qualcuno ha sfidato Sorin, distruggendo la sua dimora ancestrale e scatenando la sua creazione angelica contro il popolo di Innistrad. Entrambe le possibilità sono decisamente terrificanti. Ma ognuna di esse spiega l'assenza di Sorin da Zendikar. Ognuna di esse indica che gli angeli sono la via per trovare Sorin. E questo libro esplora la follia degli angeli. Lo chiudo, lo stringo al petto e dico ad alta voce "Questo mi aiuterà a trovare Sorin". Appena riesco ad andarmene. La sala successiva è familiare e so dove devo andare. Tutto ha un senso, più chiaro a ogni passo che mi porta più lontano dal cuore del castello: quel luogo è ricco di residui psichici, frammenti di ricordi sia recenti che antichi. Jenrik è giunto in questo castello con il diario, ma, quando i vampiri sono stati vicini a catturarlo e banchettare con il suo sangue, qualcuno ha distrutto il castello e ha intrappolato i vampiri... e il povero Jenrik... nelle pareti. Ecco il passaggio da cui sono entrato. Do un'altra occhiata dietro di me. Tutto è così oscuro. Sento una presenza nell'oscurità, una fame, un desiderio. Ma non vi è alcuna mente. Espando la mia mente e percepisco... nulla. Un vuoto. Volto le spalle all'oscurità, oltrepasso l'imponente ingresso ed esco dal Maniero Markov. Categoria:Pubblicazione Web